


blossoming chaos, a lot like love

by iridescence (10softbot)



Series: the grinch who wrote christmas [5]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/iridescence
Summary: Jacob finds Kevin’s obsession with kissing under the mistletoe annoyingly endearing.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: the grinch who wrote christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064672
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	blossoming chaos, a lot like love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minbins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/gifts).



> welcome to the last day of five days of christmas from yours truly, where i'll be posting small gifts for my friends because i am more than happy to have them in my life and they deserve good things after a rough year.
> 
> **Do not translate or respost my work anywhere. I do not consent to reposting or translating of any of my works.**

Jacob wakes up to slightly cold feet and the faint sound of a whistling kettle, muffled by the closed bedroom door. The light filtering in through the blinds is nowhere near bright, but it is bright enough for him to know it must be at least past eight already. With a soft groan, he rolls on his side, blindly patting the now empty space next to him for his phone.

He brings it up to his face, still blind without his glasses, checking the time and if he’s got any new notifications. The clock tells him it is almost nine, and his mother sends a string of pictures from their family dog and a wish that he’ll have a nice day. Jacob smiles to himself, tossing the phone aside again with a promise to get back to her later.

For now, he focuses on reaching for his frames perched on the bedside table, slipping it on and finally bringing the world into view – or, really, as much as the confines of his room allows him to see. He slips off bed with sleep still thick in his brain, his limbs heavy as he carries himself out of the room and into the apartment. The whistling has long come to a stop, the smell of buttery toasts heavy in the air the closer he gets to the kitchen.

Kevin, focused on serving breakfast, doesn’t seem to notice his presence over the sound of the sizzling pan over the stovetop. Jacob hangs back for a while, waiting until Kevin no longer has anything dangerous in hands before resuming his approach with light steps. Kevin looks beautiful like this – laid back, legs bare from always choosing to forego his pajama pants, Jacob's tank top so large on his frame he can barely even see the black of his boxers peeking through from underneath.

To be completely fair, the shirt sits loose even on Jacob. Kevin is definitely _not_ as itty bitty as their friends make him to be.

Jacob can’t help the easy smile that spreads on his lips as he approaches Kevin from behind, slipping his hands under his shirt and running his palms over the smoothness of Kevin’s stomach, pulling him into a hug. Kevin gasps in surprise and Jacob knows that it must be because his hands are cold – either that, or the tip of his nose is to blame when he buries it into his nape and breathes him in. Despite the startle, Kevin doesn’t move to pull away, melting into his embrace instead with a pleased hum.

“Morning,” Jacob croaks, resting his cheek against Kevin’s shoulder, eyes slipping shut, not at all caring about the way his frames now sit askew on his face.

Kevin twists in his hold, lightly tapping him on the shoulder when he doesn’t budge. Jacob opens his eyes, blinking up at him when Kevin points at his now raised arm, and he can’t help but roll his eyes when he sees what it is that Kevin is actually pointing at.

“Come on, man,” Kevin says, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. “It’s universal rule.”

Jacob scoffs, but cranes his neck to peck Kevin on the lips all the same, fingers curling around his raised wrist and bringing it down to eye level. He kisses the back of Kevin’s hand, then his lips again, the corner of his mouth, his cheeks, his jaw. Kevin giggles, finally wrapping his arms around him, kissing the tip of his nose.

“That shouldn’t count, it’s plastic,” Jacob snatches the plastic mistletoe out of Kevin’s hold, tossing it over the dining table.

“You still kissed me though,” Kevin’s grin widens as he quickly pecks him on the lips. Jacob can’t even pretend to be mad about it. “Breakfast is ready, I made us some coffee. Instant, though,” he says with a crinkle of his nose, “which is disgusting, and shouldn’t even be allowed in this house.”

Jacob guffaws a laugh. “We’ll make sure to get some after the holidays.”

Not even a few hours later, as Jacob is stepping out of the shower, it happens again. He pushes the shower curtains aside, eyes still closed so as to not get water on them as he feels for the towel that hangs to his right. He pats his face dry, a pleased sigh escaping his lips to feel warm after a hot shower, and when he finally opens his eyes, he feels his feet slip over the wet tiles.

Kevin stands mere centimeters away from his face, a shit eating grin on his lips that soon turns to horror when Jacob tries to find purchase on the curtains as he slips. Kevin reaches out to him in a hurry, snaking his arm around his middle and pulling him close. Jacob just _knows_ this must look like a dramatic scene from a movie, but the way his heart thunders in his chest as the hand that isn’t holding onto the curtains digs into Kevin’s bicep is far less gracious than whatever bullshit the protagonists are always on.

“What the _fuck,_ Kevin,” he tries not shriek, his knees threatening to give way as he pretty much collapses into Kevin’s hold. “Are you trying to kill me, or something?”

“Shit,” Kevin murmurs, sounding a little out of breath. “This did not pan out how I expected it to.”

“Which was?” Jacob asks, a little exasperated, steadying himself on his feet again and wrapping his towel around his waist.

Kevin raises a hand above their heads again, shaking the same plastic mistletoe as if to get Jacob's attention. Jacob gives him a hard look but doesn’t move, his heart fluttering a little when Kevin leans in and promptly kisses him. There’s blood still rushing in his ears, and his heart is still beating in his throat, but Kevin’s hand is gentle on his jaw and he finds he can’t stay mad at him for too long.

“Next time you wanna act like a fool,” Jacob says, pushing a strand of Kevin’s hair behind his ear, “try to not get me killed in the process, yeah?”

Kevin leans into the touch, kissing his palm, a smile on his lips. “Got it.”

And although Kevin does tune it down to far less dangerous situations, he definitely does not tune down the frequency with which he does it. Jacob finds it amusing, at the very least, because Kevin knows he doesn’t need a stupid mistletoe as an excuse to get kisses from him. He will, however, indulge him as much as he can – as long as his life isn’t at risk, at least.

Kevin does it at every commercial break while they are watching a show together, does it every time Jacob gets up to get water or a warm cup of tea, does it _again_ just as Jacob is coming out of the bathroom – at the door this time, with no lives being risked for the hell of it. Jacob isn’t mad about it; it is insufferable, yes, but the delighted giggle Kevin lets out every time he gets what he wants more than makes up for it.

There is one hanging by their front door, which Jacob had witnessed Kevin put up weeks ago, despite knowing they were more than likely not going to walk under it anytime soon. Christmas eve, however, has them answering the door together as they get their dinner delivered – because _yes,_ they are lazy like that to cook it themselves – and Kevin is just _shameless_ in the way he says a soft _oops_ and kisses him right in front of the delivery man.

The man coughs awkwardly, wishes them a nice meal and storms down the hallway. Jacob shouts an embarrassed _Merry Christmas!_ at him, though he isn’t so sure it will be any merry for him after _that._

“I hope you’re having fun,” Jacob says, no bark and no bite, feeling the tips of his ears burn in embarrassment.

Kevin excitedly nods. “I am!”

“Good,” Jacob nods back at him, “because that restaurant will definitely be banning us from ever getting anything from them again. Or going there, for that matter.”

The night goes mostly uneventful, save for the occasional mistletoe demands that has Jacob rolling his eyes but leaning in anyway. Kevin’s lips taste like raspberries now, the artificial flavor of the lip gloss he insisted on putting on – and constantly reapplying through the night – lingering on Jacob's no matter how many times he licks them over and over again.

Kevin looks breathtaking even in his ugly Christmas sweater, which matches _Jacob's_ own ugly sweater, and reindeer headband. His brother used to say love makes you a little stupid, and Jacob was never one to believe in any of that, but now he supposes he does. Kevin could put on the most hideous things in the entire world and Jacob would still think he is the most beautiful man he has ever seen.

Jacob likes to refer to Kevin as his own little Christmas miracle, referring to the year they were both stuck on campus for the holidays since their families were both across the globe, and Kevin knocked on his door after having drank three whole bottles of wine by himself. Kevin _did_ end up puking on his bathroom rug that night, but he also told Jacob he liked him a little too much as more than a friend, and that he had really pretty eyes, and—

Well, let’s say Jacob is but a simple man.

Now, years later, as the warm fuzz of wine settles low in his stomach, Jacob can’t really help but smile until his cheeks hurt when Kevin goes off on a tangent while trying to retell one of his childhood Christmas memories. This time, it is Jacob who grabs the plastic mistletoe branch off the table and raises it above their heads, his smile getting impossibly wider when Kevin stares at him with doe eyes and stutters on his words.

When Kevin leans in, Jacob tosses the mistletoe aside, cupping Kevin’s cheeks with both hands and pulling him into a bruising kiss. Kevin’s breath is warm on his face, lips smooth and sticky when Jacob glides his tongue across it and licks into his mouth. He has clearly been caught off guard, the small noises on the back of his throat enough telling to Jacob that he hadn’t expected Jacob to play into his games through the night.

Kevin quickly pushes him away, rising to his feet with a bright blush on his cheeks and haze in his eyes. He smoothes his hands down his sweater, fixes his headband, licks his lips nervously enough times to make Jacob frown.

“Uhm,” Kevin doesn’t quite meet Jacob's eyes, “you. Stay here.”

Jacob's frown deepens. “Is there something wrong?”

“No!” Kevin is quick to say, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. “Just—stay here. Really, stay put. I’ll be right back.”

Before Jacob can get another word in, Kevin zooms towards their room, slamming the door shut behind him. Jacob thinks to follow him, just to make sure everything is okay and he didn’t ruin the night somehow, but ultimately decides against it. If there is something bothering Kevin, the last thing he wants to do is to further upset him. He fiddles with his thumbs, a small pout certainly on his lips as minutes stretch into eternity.

It feels like eons until he hears the door opening again, and when Kevin emerges back in the living space, he doesn’t look all that different. If anything, his headband is a little crooked and his hair mussed in a really cute way, but other than that, Jacob doesn’t see much of a difference. He squints at Kevin, trying to guess what’s up with him.

“What did you do?” he ultimately asks, unable to figure out on his own. “What are you plotting?”

Kevin laughs, clearly still a little nervous as he crosses the space between them and takes Jacob's hand in his. Jacob lets himself be risen to his feet, following Kevin back into their room, and the first thing he notices is that the lighting definitely seems different. When they stop by the door, Jacob almost bursts out laughing.

“You’re a pest,” Jacob says, trying his very best to hold his laughter as he takes the room in.

Everything is still pretty much the same, except that now their headboard is littered with Christmas lights, both white and colorful and _so_ tacky Jacob actually loves it. But that is not the best part, no. Jacob looks up and at the ceiling, and this time he really can’t help the outburst of laughter that comes out of his mouth – hanging by what Jacob supposes are invisible strings, at least a dozen equally plasticky mistletoe bunches hover over their bed.

Kevin grabs him by the front of his sweater, walking back until they fall into bed. From this angle, under the fairy lights, Jacob can see the way Kevin’s eyes glisten with happiness when he smiles, pulling him down into a kiss. It’s hard to kiss when they are both giggling like idiots, honestly, and Jacob soon pulls away to look at Kevin as he beams up at him.

“This is ridiculous,” he says, looking back and up at the ceiling, then back down at Kevin.

Jacob thinks Kevin’s smile could illuminate even the darkest winter night.

“Now, would you look at that,” Kevin struggles to say between giggles, tracing light fingers over Jacob's warm cheeks. “Guess you have no choice but to kiss me all night.”

Jacob rolls his eyes but bends down to do it, anyway, figuring he might as well just get to it.

“New Christmas resolution,” he murmurs against Kevin’s lips, knowing that’s not an actual thing. He is so terribly in love. “Kiss one boy a hundred times.”

**Author's Note:**

> no i don't think i'll ever stop writing moonbae being stupidly in love? they make it so easy. this work concludes my series for this year, and i can only hope any of these gave you at least a bit of warm feelings. thank you for coming along, and i'll see you next time!!
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/changminize) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/changminize)


End file.
